


B is for bad crush management

by limjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Park Jinyoung | Jr., Canon Compliant, I just felt I needed to write something about these two, Jinyoung probably likes being threatened but probably no, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yugyeom is braver than all of us, other members are mentioned, plot is barely there oooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjiaer/pseuds/limjiaer
Summary: Jinyoung picks up at him, bitches at him 24/7, mocks him and just behaves like a dick around him and Yugyeom doesn’t know why. Or does he?





	B is for bad crush management

**Author's Note:**

> it’s not my main ship but their chemistry is honestly something!! This fic kinda happened after my friend’s been screaming about them for some hours straight :D  
> p.s. hope it’s okay and you’ll like it

I Jinyoung picks up at him, bitches at him 24/7, mocks him and just behaves like a dick around him and Yugyeom doesn’t know why. He’s so done with that, he tried to act even more nice with Jinyoung but it only made things worse. There are rare seconds when Jinyoung hugs him and is nice to him but every time the next second he’s an ass again or he did that because he wanted something and that act was just a part of his evil plan. He’s bearable when they are alone but it’s so rare and so brief that Yugyeom doesn’t really take that into account and those moments don’t imprint into his memory, drowning in all the humiliation and bullying he gets from the older daily.

One time he decided he had enough of that and started to ignore Jinyoung. It lasted for a week, Jinyoung noticed and started to behave less of an ass to soften Yugyeom. The younger gave in and Jinyoung was back on his bullshit the next second, so such a tactic wasn't an option either and Yugyeom just sighed in frustration.

He liked Jinyoung, something in him made Yugyeom want to be nice to him no matter what he did and he cursed himself lots of times for being too soft for the older. Yet no matter how soft he was for him and despite Jinyoung being his hyung, even Yugyeom's angelic patience had its limits, and sometimes Jinyoung got too far with making Yugyeom's life miserable.

 

They pranked him again, and though the acting was mostly done by Jaebum and Jackson, while Jinyoung participated only occasionally, Yugyeom knows it was Park’s idea and he's behind all of it. Yugyeom can’t contain his anger, he’s so done with it and so done with Jinyoung being an ass to him without any good enough reason, so there’s no wonder he lost it as soon as the cameras weren't around and he had Jinyoung to himself.

Jinyoung even had the nerve to bring the prank up again and joked about it, and it was the last drop into Yugyeom’s cup of patience. Before Jinyoung could process what is happening, Yugyeom is in his private space, grabbing him by the collar of the shirt.

Jinyoung really pissed him off and it’s the first time Yugyeom is THAT angry. He’s not a child anymore and he’s not as soft as he used to be, he learned to fight back and Jinyoung is about to catch these hands.

Jinyoung felt like all air was pushed out from his lungs when Yugyeom grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, his eyes wide with fury. The older hissed when his nape collided with the wall and he is barely breathing just staring at the maknae and not moving, his pulse speeding up and he's sweating.

He misses the question Yugyeom asked him, because the blood is pulsing so loudly in his head, he feels deaf. He figures it’s about why was he acting like a dick to the younger, but he couldn’t bring himself to reply.

Yugyeom's body is pressed against his, the younger’s strong large hands fisted into Jinyoung's shirt and he looks like he's about to slap him for real. Park knows Yugyeom has heavy hands, but the thought affects him not in the way it should have. The air between them is electrified and the contact is so intense and really too much for Jinyoung to handle. He unconsciously licks his lips, his mouth half opened but he doesn’t say anything.

"Answer me!" Yugyeom demands again, shaking Jinyoung like a doll, almost lifting him from the ground as if he weighs nothing. Jinyoung lets out a shaky breath and he feels the hot flush creeping its way to his neck. He never thought Yugyeom can do that. He thought he was heavier and the maknae looked skinny and not strong enough to lift him up. He was mistaken, that skinny body obviously hid huge strength. That thought was unbearable.

It’s honestly too much and his body starts to react to it, he knows it's twisted and wrong on so many levels, but he can't do anything with himself, not when the younger is so close and Jinyoung can feel the heat radiating from him. Yugyeom shifts his body a little to adjust his grip on Jinyoung’s shirt and that’s when he feels it. Yugyeom freezes in place and slowly lowers his gaze.

"Are you...?" maknae’s anger faded away from his face completely leaving the highly puzzled expression on his face, he didn't even finish the question, but he didn't need to.

The way Jinyoung's face reddened and how the flush went all the way down to his neck was speaking louder than words, and Yugyeom just stared at him mouth slightly opened. Jinyoung is so embarrassed, he'd never been more embarrassed in his entire life, he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed Yugyeom away, the maknae's grip on his collar loosened, and the older used his surprised state to wiggle his way out of the cornered position and sprint out of the room. Yugyeom just stared at where Jinyoung was some moments ago, his mind blank and not responding to reality.

_What the fuck just happened?_

 

Jinyoung runs from Yugyeom like a demon from holy water for the next couple of days. Not that maknae tries to chase him or seek for interactions with him, he’s really puzzled about what happened and needs time to figure that out. One thought is crazier from another and he has so much questions or maybe just one, in different phrasings, but with the same idea. What the fuck was that? What could possibly be the reason for Jinyoung to react like that?

He couldn’t really think about any reasons for it. What also surprised him was the fact that he wasn’t disgusted or anything, not even the slightest. He did feel a little weird but who wouldn’t and he was curious beyond belief, which made him do some thing when Jinyoung was finally near.

They were in the van and everyone was tired and in a hurry to get home as soon as possible, so in all that fuss Jinyoung somehow failed to pick a place which was the furthest from Yugyeom and ended pressed against him, because this time they only had one van.

Yugyeom could feel how tense the other was and how desperately he tried to get away as far as he could to prevent their bodies from touching, but it was impossible in so little space. Jackson turned the lights above the backseat off, hoping to catch some sleep while they’re on the way home. The others were trying to do the same thing and the darkness was only adding to their sleepiness. Jinyoung had no signs of sleep on his face, probably too busy trying to avoid Yugyeom’s eyes. He was trying to squirm away, but their knees still brush against each other and their shoulders were pressed together, because from the other side Jinyoung had both Jackson and Jaebum, who were taking up all the space for themselves, Jaebum’s shoulders alone occupying half of it.

Yugyeom was torn between leaving Jinyoung alone and just enjoying the break from him that he craved so bad some time ago, but he couldn’t take his mind off what happened between them some days ago. Curiosity killed the cat and before he could really think about it, he put his hand on Jinyoung’s knee. He could feel how Park’s whole body jerked, but didn’t say anything. Yugyeom’s hand slid up slowly, slightly grazing the inner side of Jinyoung’s thigh with nails, which the younger knew Park could feel even through the roughy material of his black jeans. He stops to squeeze the older’s thigh and more feels than hears the shaky breath the other lets out. He didn’t really know why he started it and what he was trying to achieve, but Jinyoung’s reaction only got him more hooked on. His hand moves up further dangerously close to Jinyoung’s crotch and Yugyeom barely holds back a surprised noise, when Jinyoung breathed out and spread his legs a little instead of trying to close them and jerk away from the younger.

Yugyeom was losing his shit. What was he even doing? Why was he doing that? He didn’t want to answer those questions, not when he could feel Jinyoung getting hard from him doing bare minimum. Whipped up by something close to curiosity, but not quite it, the fact that everyone was asleep and couldn’t see them gave extra points to his confidence, Yugyeom cupped Jinyoung through his jeans, feeling the clear outline of the older’s half hard dick. Jinyoung squeezed his eyes and curled his hands into fists, feeling his nails dig into palms, leaving red marks. He wanted to whine, but he couldn’t, not when everyone was there and their sleep wasn’t deep enough, he would rather die than wake them up to see him like that, he’d die from embarrassment.

He should stop Yugyeom, should slap his hand and hiss at him to keep his hands to himself, but the words got stuck in his throat. He didn’t know why the younger was doing it. Was it because he wanted to humiliate him more after that incident? Well, he had every right to, because of how Jinyoung’s been treating him all this time. Park deserved all that humiliation and teasing, he knew it. But oh god how good Yugyeom’s hand felt on him, he could suffer all the embarrassment and guilt in the world just for the chance of the maknae touching him like that one more time.

Yugyeom hand was gone the second the van stopped and the driver urged them to wake up and get out. Jinyoung shivered at the loss of contact, but collected himself quickly and grabbed his jacket to cover his boner. He avoided Yugyeom’s eyes, looking anywhere but him and ran after Jaebum, who had the keys and was the first to the door of their dorm. He could feel the maknae’s gaze on his back, he knew it was there and this got him shaking. He’s anxious and turned on at the same time, and he didn’t know which one was affecting him more.

When did things slip out of his control, making his shitty handling of himself backfire at him like that? He knew it would happen sooner or later, but he really preferred later.

Jaebum’s fiddling with keys made them all stand in the front of the door and the wait was agonizingly long for Jinyoung. Finally leader managed to open the door and let the tired half-asleep members in. They all exchanged quiet good nights and wandered to their rooms, undressing on way. Jinyoung disappeared in his room as soon as Jaebum opened the door, practically sprinting there before Yugyeom could say anything to him.

" _Like a coward_ ", echoed in his head and he sighed in defeat. Yes, he was a coward, or else he would've done something about his stupid crush already, other than trying to make his life miserable and make him hate Jinyoung. But he chose to keep it all to himself just for it to bite him in the ass now.

He rubbed his face in frustration, he wanted nothing but to curl under the blanket and never come out of his room ever again, so he didn't need to face the ruthless reality and most importantly Yugyeom. The universe had other plans, and after a soft knock the door opened. Jinyoung swiftly turned around to find out he's completely screwed. Yugyeom closed the door behind him and was now looking at Jinyoung expectantly, probably waiting for him to react in order to pick a strategy based on the that reaction.

Jinyoung only felt like panicking, he even looked at the window, thinking that jumping out of it seemed like quite a good idea, well, certainly better than whatever was about to happen there. Yugyeom probably sensed it or it was just the fact that Jinyoung was trembling and he took the hint, so the younger lifted his hands up in the surrendering gesture.

"I just want to talk", he tried to sound casual and calm, to demonstrate he was harmless and only meant well.

It worked and Jinyoung stopped shaking and managed to swallow the lump starting to build in his throat. But it didn't change the fact that he didn't want to talk to the younger, he was still dizzy from what happened in the van, his hands cold, because the blood rushed all the way down to one place. His stomach was twisting just from looking at Yugyeom standing at the other side of the room and doing nothing but breathing. Jinyoung was always good at hiding how he felt, but now he just lost all of his acting skills and it was dangerous, he could say too much. Another disturbing fact was that he didn't know what to say and couldn't come up with some decent lie or the reason to avoid that talk.

"There's nothing to talk about", he managed out of himself, looking anywhere but Yugyeom.

Though Yugyeom didn't look like he was mad or anything, or not there to laugh at him, he still didn't want to talk to him, but the younger surely wasn't going anywhere. Not before he gets an answer.

"Not about even how you got hard when I tried to beat the shit out of you?" Yugyeom crossed his arms on his chest.

Jinyoung's eyes widen and he gaped at the maknae. How could he be so blunt and so calm about it? Park was horrified.

"And how you didn't push me away when I touched you in the van now?" the younger didn't even think about stopping, "Care to explain, because I'm confused how can you bitch at me 24/7 and then have a hard on for me after that?"

Jinyoung didn't want to explain. What could he even say to that? The truth? God no. Yet he couldn't think of anything else.

"Yes, I may have been frustrated lately and that's why it happened, nothing more", Jinyoung mirrored the younger and crossed arms on his chest too, trying to look indifferent and unbothered. Yugyeom wasn't buying it. The older the maknae got, the less fascinated he became with Jinyoung's games and pretending, and the older better give in, Yugyeom was stubborn when he wanted to be, and he was much more stubborn than Park.

"Yet it was me of all people", he said.

Jinyoung wanted to scream, why couldn’t the younger just leave him alone to jerk off in misery thinking about how he could have it all if he wasn't himself. Whatever happened in the van was going to be his jerk off material for the next month, but Yugyeom seemed to have other plans, as he stepped closer to Park. The older made a step back from him, only to find out that behind him was his own bed and there was nowhere to run. Where was Jaebum when he needed him to be there? Probably sleeping next to Jackson, because he was brave enough to open his mouth in time unlike Jinyoung.

"It means nothing", Jinyoung gulped nervously as Yugyeom was now inches from him, already in his private space.

"Does it?" Yugyeom leans in and his hot breath burns the skin on Jinyoung's neck and the older struggled with himself not to wrap his hands around the taller boy's neck. Yugyeom wasn't even touching him, but Jinyoung already felt wrecked and ready to do anything just to be touched, but Yugyeom chose that moment to step away from him, making Park almost fall down chasing the heat coming from the other's body.

"Tell me the truth for once", Yugyeom said, but it didn't sound like an order or anything, but there still wasn’t an option of him not getting the answer. The older lifted his eyes to look at the maknae, which was probably a mistake, because the soft yet serious expression on Yugyeom's face made Jinyoung feel things.

"I can't"

"Yes, you can", Yugyeom is back in the older's private space and his lips are ghosting on Jinyoung's ear. He probably already knew the answer and knew the reason behind Jinyoung's behavior towards him, it was crazy and he didn't think about it at first, well, because it was Jinyoung, but the way the older was looking at him now with raw emotion all over his face and the way he held his breath every time Yugyeom moved closer, spoke louder than words. Yugyeom was anything but stupid, he might’ve been blind at first, but now he saw it all. Still he needed to be sure, and, what was more important, Jinyoung had to tell him that himself. He needed to hear it from that mouth of his, which usually was only teasing and scolding him, and he wanted to hear something different, something good.

Jinyoung was going through it, he wanted Yugyeom's hands on him, but that apparently required him to open his mouth and be honest. Yugyeom's lips bitting his earlobe weren't helping the case, Jinyoung's self-control was cracking in all the strategically important places and was about to burst into pieces.

"So?" Yugyeom whispered, and the sound of his voice sent electric waves down Jinyoung's body, right to his dick, "What is it you are not telling me?"

 _Give up_ , _Park_   _Jinyoung_.

"I like you", he breathed out, refusing to open his eyes, and then the words just kept coming out of him and he just couldn’t stop, he needed to say it all, when he finally had a chance, "I'm not asking you to forgive me for how I treated you, but I'm really sorry and I really like you. I like you so much, I can't hold it anymore, and you have every right to be..."

His speech was cut by Yugyeom's soft lips on his own. Jinyoung froze in place, his mind short circuited, it wasn't something he expected.

"That's not how you kiss someone you like", Yugyeom whispered into the older's lips, the soft smile on his face.

Jinyoung's eyes widened in fear that he fucked up again and he cupped Yugyeom's cheek leaning in to press the softest kiss on maknae's lips, trying to put into it everything he didn't get a chance to voice out. He felt Yugyeom smiling into the kiss and it caused warmth spread over the older's entire body. Yugyeom’s hands were finally on Jinyoung’s waist, stroking his sides and back slowly. Jinyoung clings onto him, wordlessly urging Yugyeom for more, but the maknae keeps teasing him not doing anything serious.

“Yugyeom-ah”, Jinyoung breathed out into the younger’s lips and Yugyeom could never imagine him being so needy.

“What is it? You want something?”

Yugyeom moved agonizingly slow trailing kisses on Jinyoung’s jaw down his neck, his mouth wet and hot and Jinyoung felt the kissed patches of his skin almost burning. Yet the younger was doing nothing to take things further and it was driving Jinyoung insane, his head was spinning when he imagined what Yugyeom could do to him. He let Yugyeom push him down the bed behind him.

The maknae stopped for a brief second to look at his lover, before attaching his mouth to Jinyoung’s neck again.

“Tell me what you want me to do”, Yugyeom whispered biting the older’s earlobe, his hands fiddling with the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt, teasing but not doing anything.

At this point Jinyoung could be as well begging on his knees for whatever Yugyeom would offer him.

“Please”, Jinyoung was skipping breaths.

“Please what?” The younger bit the sensitive skin above Park’s collarbone, while his hands slowly slid under the other’s shirt. Jinyoung’s abs twitched under the younger’s fingers, but the next second he was willingly exposing himself for those large palms to stroke.

Jinyoung squeezed his eyes shut again and spread his legs a little, “Please, fuck me”

Yugyeom thought that he could gladly get used to that, Jinyoung’s almost begging sounded like music to his ears, and he pulled the fabric of the older’s shirt up to throw it on the floor later. In any other time Jinyoung would’ve protested and demanded for it be be at least folded but now he couldn’t find it in himself to care about that, the only thing he cared about was how Yugyeom eyed his naked torso. Suddenly Jinyoung’s pants felt even tighter and he couldn’t wait for the younger to finally take them off. Yugyeom sucked a hickey on Jinyoung’s hip while unbuttoning his pants, which earned a choked moan from the older.

Jinyoung was in his briefs lying flat on his back, watching hungrily how Yugyeom on top of him slowly pulled his own shirt over head, the older’s eyes devouring every new patch of naked soft skin and aching to touch even for a brief second. His wish was granted as Yugyeom placed his hand on his chest and Jinyoung’s mouth watered. He sat up and kissed somewhere near the nipple, then moving up to catch it with his lips, pulling on it gently, and Yugyeom whined.

Jinyoung’s hands were wandering over the younger’s body, stroking and grazing his skin lightly with his nails, while Jinyoung kissed the tattoo on maknae’s side and licked the inked skin there. It was a bit different from the rest, even more soft and probably more sensitive as Yugyeom moaned again and pushed Jinyoung back on the bed, hovering over him, and locked their lips in an open-mouthed filthy kiss. Jinyoung snuggled closer enjoying the feeling of hot skin against his own and threw his hips up grinding against the rough fabric of Yugyeom’s jeans. Yugyeom hissed and pulled Jinyoung’s underwear down watching the older’s erection pressing heavily against his stomach. Jinyoung wasn’t given the time to freak out by that long stare, because Yugyeom took him in hand and gave him a lazy stroke. Jinyoung tossed his head back and moaned in desperation.

“Don’t tease”, he managed out of himself and whined when Yugyeom pressed his tongue on the slit and then sucked on the head of the older’s cock.

“You have lube?” the younger asked, his usually soft voice sounded a lot lower now and that was so hot Jinyoung was about to lose it.

“In the drawer”, Yugyeom leaned over him to the bedside table and after some moments, which seemed like eternity to Jinyoung, he fished out a half empty bottle, “seems like someone’s been busy”

Jinyoung’s face heat up and he pinched Yugyeom on the ribs to hide his embarrassment.

“I’m just kidding”, the maknae chuckled as he slicked his fingers and pressed one against Jinyoung’s entrance.

“You’re such a tease”, Jinyoung murmured.

“I learned from the best”, Yugyeom kissed Park’s shoulder and he added the second finger easily, Jinyoung was quite stretched already and he probably fingered himself in the morning, while half of the members were out, leaving him alone in his room. Yugyeom’s breath hitched at the vision of Jinyoung with his legs spread, pushing his fingers inside himself, whining as he reached his orgasm.

“Stop”, Jinyoung breathed out, his face impossibly red, and Yugyeom realized he just thought out loud.

“So you did that today?”

“I did not... agh”, he moaned when Yugyeom’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

The younger’s fingers were longer than his own and he thought that he could come just from them alone, but he wanted Yugyeom inside of him and like right now.

“I’m good”, he pushed the maknae’s hand away, turning away from the smug smirk he received in response.

Yugyeom wasted no time wiggling out of his jeans and he felt Jinyoung’s eyes on him when he was pulling his underwear down. Yugyeom was considerably bigger than him, and Jinyoung wanted to drop on his knees and beg to have Yugyeom in his mouth but that was probably for another time, because Yugyeom leaned in, catching the older’s lips for another sloppy kiss as he slid the tip of his cock inside Jinyoung, murmuring to him to relax. Jinyoung spread his legs wider and bent his knees for better access as Yugyeom was slowly sliding in, while placing small comforting kisses on the older’s shoulder.

Jinyoung moaned when Yugyeom was balls deep inside him and the younger stopped for a moment giving the other time to adjust. Park wrapped his legs around Yugyeom’s waist and his arms were around the maknae’s neck, their bodies pressed closed to each other.

“Never thought that you would like this position”, Yugyeom whispered and then added with a chuckle, “it’s favorite among people, who like vanilla fucking. You’re so soft”

Jinyoung wanted to protest, but Yugyeom pulled out of him and then slammed his hips back, and he only clung onto him tighter. Yes, he loved to be as close to his partner as possible, it made him feel warm and secure, but he would never say it aloud.

The room was filled with slick sounds of Yugyeom thrusting into the older and the soft moans falling from their lips, and Yugyeom couldn’t think about anything other than flushed and needy Jinyoung under him, who was clinging onto the maknae as if he was about to fall apart. Yugyeom shifted his hips and the long moan he received in response indicated that he was doing just right and he slammed his hips even harder into Jinyoung, brushing the sweet spot inside of him. The older was seeing stars, he was so close, he didn’t even need to touch himself.

“Ahhh fuck”, he cursed under his breath as he spilled between their bodies but mostly on his own stomach.

Yugyeom didn’t last any longer, not when Jinyoung was clenching around him so hard. The older was kissing his neck, nipping and sucking on it gently, sometimes grazing at it with his teeth, and Yugyeom came into him with a low groan, panting rapidly somewhere into Jinyoung’s temple.

 

Jinyoung stretched in bed lazily and that when his morning was ruined. The realizations fell down on him one by one with lighting speed. Someone was lying next to him, he was in a warm embrace, that someone was Yugyeom and they were both naked. _Shit_. Jinyoung tried not to move not to wake Yugyeom up before he could collect himself and came up with a strategy of how to behave and what to say.

When will he stop thinking with his dick, goddamnit.

He didn’t know how to look at Yugyeom from now on, the memories of last night still fresh in his mind, and he could feel his face burning. Everything was so good, he never felt that good in his entire life, but right now his mind wasn’t in post-orgasm dizziness and it was telling him that nothing was fine. He confessed last night and then begged for Yugyeom to fuck him, but the younger didn’t say anything to him. Nothing about what he thought about it, he didn’t even let Jinyoung finish asking for forgiveness, and most importantly he didn’t say if he felt the same way or not. Which led Jinyoung to quite discouraging conclusion. He screwed up big time. He needed new face, new passport and the closest flight to Mexico. He tried to slowly untangle himself from Yugyeom’s longass arms, by the maknae’s grip around him only tightened.

“Nooo come back, we have some more time to sleep”, he pouted not even opening his eyes, which Jinyoung would find absolutely adorable in any other time, but not now when he was terrified. Yet he couldn’t think of any legit reason to not stay for some more minutes.

“I think I better go now”, Jinyoung mumbled, making another attempt to free himself and run to Mexico.

Yugyeom lifted his head up from the pillow to look at the older. His face was sleepy and the serious expression on it only made it look more childlike. Jinyoung’s heart shrank painfully.

“What is it?”

Jinyoung didn’t know if he was THAT easy to read like he had everything written on his face, or Yugyeom just became too smart. Whatever it was, he had to either answer or come up with a lie, which as turned out yesterday he was absolutely incapable of doing when it came to Yugyeom.

“Nothing”, he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t try though.

“Hyung”, Yugyeom looked at him the same way Jinyoung looked at the other members, when they were being stupid. Jinyoung absentmindedly thought that he raised him well, “We literally fucked some hours ago, you can tell me anything now”

Jinyoung cursed his visibly reddening face. _Yeah, sure, we fucked, but you still didn’t tell me if you like me back or not._

“It’s really nothing, let’s not waste time and sleep some more”, Jinyoung turned around to lay on the other side.

“Fine”, Yugyeom hugged the older from behind, “I love you too, by the way”, he murmured into Jinuoung’s nape, “I just remembered I didn’t tell you back then”

Park’s eyes widened, but the next second the widest grin appeared on his face. He felt so happy, his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He rolled over so he was facing Yugyeom and left a small kiss on the younger’s nose, though then he quickly hid his face on his lover’s chest. Yugyeom smiled at that.

“But you really gotta stop with bullying, no one does that to their boyfriends”

Jinyoung chuckled, “I promise”


End file.
